The Waterwraith
by Magdalena Ramsing
Summary: The waterwraith that Feyre helped at Tamlin's Tithe shares her part in the story.


The Waterwraith

You will not learn my name  
as I am not a grand dame.  
But that matters not as I was there  
so I will my part in Feyre's long story share.  
She was High Fae but the only one to dare  
to a despised lesser faerie strech a hand.  
Our High Lord who ruled this land  
was harsh and followed his ancestors traditions  
and that meant that we all had to know our positions  
and live and behave as they decried.  
Lesser faeries would be severly chided  
if they didn't knew their place.  
I have had that spit sereval times in my face.  
We waterwraiths are among those most disliked  
maybe they don't like that our teeth are spiked  
and that we have gills and live in water  
and that we love to splash and swatter.  
We eat what we can get  
but prefers things that live in the wet.  
Our bodies are well shaped  
and are not with robes draped.  
I and my sisters were not important enough  
so we didn't have to suffer Amarantha's bluff.  
We stayed in our cozy pond  
that is our home and of it are fond.  
The rest of Tamlin's Court returned from that ball  
with masks struck to the faces of them all.  
The High Lord had almost fifty years  
to break his curse and then he would be hers.  
He sent his men out as wolves  
and they agreed to go among themselves.  
Someone of them had to be killed  
by a human girl as the Queen willed.  
We stayed and might slip in to the sea  
as that evil female wouldn't listen for a plea  
of mercy as the end came. But Andras died  
and the whole Spring Court watched wide eyed  
as the High Lord set of to collect his killer.  
Some of my story is just filler  
as I only once spoke with the lady.  
I saw her wander the woods and the shady  
High Lord had glamoured her heavily  
to not see any but him and Lucien.  
She set of to catch a Suriel that was very old  
and she surely was very bold.  
Feyre passed our pond and we had been told  
to stay of and not touch as she roamed the wold.  
So we stayed away and the time passed  
to Calanmai. So females massed  
to catch the High Lord's eye  
but we were not wanted and stayed away.  
But I saw the High Lord of Night  
and how he acted as Feyre's shining knight  
in armor. Between them was a firery spark  
and I went to the pond to cool of. A mark  
our High Lord put on her and fell in love  
so he might his curse could get rid of?  
But he opted to send her back  
and doomed his whole pack.  
I and my sisters slipped into a river  
and swam hard to our selves deliver  
from pain and enslavement.  
To our survival we were hellbent.  
So the Spring Court was sacked  
and I heard the girl packed  
and went back from the human world.  
She refused to stay safely furled  
in a feeble world that was about to shatter.  
Feyre did was she thought had to matter  
and went Under the Mountain  
to save Tamlin and all of Prythain.

So a mortal girl did what the High Lords could not.  
They are supposed to be power incarnate but it were for aught  
with Amarantha. Most don't care what we do  
as lesser faeries . Just pay in your fish  
and don't anger High Faes unleast you have a death wish.  
Feyre was mortal and knew what ranking  
last at the scale was about. There is no banking  
and you just have to endure  
and after centuries that comes as sour.  
She went up at the top of the ladder  
and bypassed that priestess adder.  
I heard she was taken by Rhysand thrice  
but didn't sufferd any vice.  
That Thithe is an archaic thing  
as other Courts have not like that thing.  
They have taxes and it is not like Spring  
where a lack of fish could us death bring.  
When it was time for Thithe  
that priestess who seemed lithe  
urged High Lord Tamlin to press on  
even when our pond was empty of the least prawn.  
We had returned for it was our home  
and amongnst our kind there are some  
who prefers sweet water to salt.  
Just let it be wet and cobalt!  
Tamlin called us to pay our owed due  
for the first Thithe in fifty years and had no clue  
that our pond was empty. Some fungus  
and algae had done their work. From this  
there was hunger and despair  
and the High Lord refused to hear  
as I tried to explain. He sat on a throne  
and did wear a glittering crown  
worth more than any number of fish.  
To pay for that a sturgeon filled with roe  
was what we needed to bring. Woe  
filled me as he uttered his final words.  
What do they do for us these High Lords?  
I slunk away with tears filling my eyes  
and tried to hold my despair away.  
But a lilting voice called for me to wait  
and my movements did abate  
as the bride of Spring called for a halt.  
She didn't want me to her exalt  
but she gave me jewels without a cost.  
I knew that of the High Fae most  
of them would let us starve  
so to me and my sisters I made us bare  
to remember this gift and it was a promise  
to this lady that was not a godess  
but so very likeable and august.  
To remember if she needed help  
I and my sisters would listen from any kelp!  
She was taken away by the Night Court  
and I really hoped she was better of.  
The tale of my debt was spread  
and how she saved our daily bread.  
So even if she fleed or left  
our gratitude was not in debt.  
She visited Adriata in Summer  
and some of my sisters made it there  
to save her from drowning.  
That was all our accounting  
and the debt was payed.  
But as she checked her wet braid  
I prayed that she was well  
and would make more tales to tell!


End file.
